Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{5 e^{\pi i / 6}}{ e^{\pi i / 6}}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Explanation: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $5 e^{\pi i / 6}$ ) has angle $\frac{1}{6}\pi$ and radius 5. The second number ( $ e^{\pi i / 6}$ ) has angle $\frac{1}{6}\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{5}{1}$ , which is 5. The angle of the result is $\frac{1}{6}\pi - \frac{1}{6}\pi = 0$ The radius of the result is $5$ and the angle of the result is $0$.